


Night In

by somehowunbroken



Category: DCU
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has no idea what to get Tim for Christmas. Neither does Cass. Sometimes, two heads are definitely better than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [defcontwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/gifts).



> Happy holidays :)

The first thing that Jason notices when he wakes up is that something isn't right.

The second thing he notices is that he's got someone wrapped around him like a sloth. It's familiar, it's warm, and the person is definitely still out cold even though something is pinging Jason's _wake up now_ sense, which makes it at least 90% probable that it's Tim, but even knowing who's in the bed with him doesn't settle the little alarm bell going off in the back of his head. He does his best to keep his breathing sleep-heavy, but less than a minute passes before something pokes him in the arm. He opens his eyes to find Cass frowning down at him.

"It's late," she says, crossing her arms over her chest. "Get up."

Well, that explains the _danger danger_ bell in his head, at least. Cass gives off an air of "immediate danger to life and limb" even when she's out as cold as Tim is. Jason frowns right back up at her. "We're still sleeping," he says grumpily. "Go away. Come back at a human time."

"It's noon," she replies, raising an eyebrow. "I need help with something."

Tim shifts, and Jason weighs the merits of waking him up so he can help with whatever the problem turns out to be against... well, waking Tim up before he's damn well ready to get up. Legendary terror of the night, yes; legendary grouch before coffee, also yes. Jason sighs after a minute and starts untangling Tim's octopus limbs from around his chest. "Give me a minute."

"I'm counting," she says, thankfully leaving the bedroom to give him his sixty seconds. Jason's glad; he's definitely not awake enough to deal with the not-questions Cass would give him about the reindeer boxers Tim thought were too hilarious to leave at the store.

"Okay," he says fifty-seven seconds later, walking out into the living area with his sweatpants firmly in place. "What's going on? Do I get to shoot someone?"

Cass gives him a supremely unimpressed look. "Christmas shopping," she says, thrusting a piece of paper at him. "I got Tim. I don't know what he wants."

Right, Jason thinks, looking down at Steph's scrawl. Family secret Santa thing. Tim pulled Dick and tracked something down in record time, and also won't help Jason figure out something to give Damian. (Weapons aren't allowed. That's literally the only rule. Jason's at a dead loss.) They're not supposed to tell each other who they picked, but Jason is pretty sure that as long as Steph doesn't find out, they're in the clear.

"Well?" Cass prompts after a minute of silence. "What do I get him?"

"I don't know," Jason grumbles. He's been kind of warring with that question for himself, going back and forth from one dumb thing to another. Neither of them is big into huge, sweeping statement gifts, but he's pretty sure that giving Tim socks isn't going to fly, either. "Get him a pair of gloves or something."

"Gloves," Cass repeats, and yeah, there goes the eyebrow again. "For Christmas."

"They're practical," he protests weakly. "He'll use them."

"He has gloves," she points out. "He wears them to work. And scarves," she adds when Jason opens his mouth. "No clothing. What else?"

"Uh," Jason says, scratching his head. "I don't know, Cass. I'm kind of shit at this."

"You live with him," she says, reaching out to poke him again. He dodges, but she's way faster than he'll ever be, so she still wings him in the shoulder. "You don't know what he wants?"

"A night off," Jason says without thinking. It takes a moment for his brain to catch up with what his mouth said, but once it does, his eyes narrow a little. "Huh. Actually, Cass, I think I've got an idea."

-0-

The gift exchange goes off without a hitch; Dick had let slip that Damian enjoys caramel, so Jason went to the sweets shop and got one of every caramel-flavored candy they had. The kid had looked thrilled for almost three entire seconds before putting the blank face back on, so Jason figures he wins best brother award in Damian's book. Jason's pretty pleased with the box of assorted teas that Babs had given him, too. Tim had looked a little curious when his card from Cass had just told him to "wait and see," but he'd smiled and nodded and said his thanks anyway.

The whole shebang wraps up just after sunset, and Tim brings up the card as they're getting into the car. "Do you have any idea what she means by 'wait and see'? That's kind of... I don't know, intimidating?"

"Don't be nervous," Jason says confidently. "I'm sure it's awesome, whatever it is."

Tim is silent for a full thirty seconds before saying, "You know something."

"Do not."

"Do too," he says, narrowing his eyes at Jason. "If you didn't know, you'd be tossing out crazy ideas to wind me up. You're not sitting here telling me you set up a threesome, so you obviously know what's going on and don't want to give it away by accident."

"Threesome," Jason chokes. "Uh. No. Not that. Definitely not that." He's already sleeping with one person who's technically a sibling. That's enough, thanks.

"You know what it is," Tim states. "Tell me."

"No," Jason says. "Wait until we get home. It's twenty minutes. I think you can handle it."

"Tell me," Tim says, leaning over in the seat, "or I won't tell you what I got you."

Jason grins and takes one hand off the wheel to pat Tim on the leg. "There's the difference between you and me: I _like_ surprises."

Tim huffs, but he stops asking. The rest of the drive is pretty peaceful, and Tim doesn't say anything until they're parked in the lot. He opens his mouth as soon as Jason turns the key in the ignition, but then his eyes narrow and he focuses out Jason's window. "Did you leave the light in the kitchen on, or should we start getting worried?"

"It's probably Cass," Jason says casually, opening the car door and climbing out. "I figured she'd beat us here. C'mon, let's go, I'm freezing."

"Why is Cass in our apartment?" Tim asks suspiciously, closing his car door and sticking his hands in his pockets. "I was kidding about the threesome, Jason."

"I already promised that wasn't it," Jason says. "Trust, Tim. Trust is a great thing."

"Trust is for people who have earned it," Tim says darkly. "I'm reserving that until I figure out what the two of you planned."

Jason sighs and turns the key in the door. As soon as he opens it, he calls out, "Please tell Tim that you're not here for a threesome. He's freaking out."

"What?" Cass says, appearing in the doorway dressed in her Black Bat getup. "No. Very no. Didn't you tell him?"

"He wouldn't tell me anything," Tim grumbles, pushing past Jason and into the hall. He stops short when he sees Cass suited up. "Is something going on? I was only going to take a light patrol tonight, but if you need me-"

"No," Cass says firmly. "Merry Christmas. You get a night off."

Tim blinks a few times. "What?"

"A night off," Jason repeats. "You know, stay inside, wear pajamas, keep warm, don't get shot at?"

"Does not compute," Tim tosses back before turning to Cass. "Really? You're taking my patrol tonight?"

"Merry Christmas," she repeats, grinning at him. "Watch a movie. Throw popcorn at Jason for me."

"I think I can manage that," Tim says, grin spreading across his face as well."Thanks, Cass."

"You're welcome," she says. There's a few more minutes of hugging and thanks before Cass pops out the window, and then they're left in the hall smiling like idiots at each other.

"Well," Jason says, gesturing to the living area, "Cass gave you a night off, and I queued up a bunch of stuff on Netflix and got a ton of Zesti and pretzels with your name on them. Shall we?"

"Hang on," Tim says, ducking into the kitchen. He returns after a moment with a platter, and when Jason lifts the foil, the most amazing smell comes from beneath it. "I got Alfred to make you a tray of cookies. All for you, too; you don't have to worry about Damian fighting you over the last piece of peanut butter fudge."

"Oh my God, I love you," Jason says, groaning through a bite of said fudge. He grabs an oatmeal cookie in one hand and wraps his other arm around Tim. "This is the best. Cookies, oh my God."

Tim grins and leans up to kiss Jason's cookie-crumbly mouth. "Yeah, I love you too." He backs up a few steps. "I'm gonna go change. What are we watching?"

"Mystery Science Theater," Jason says, grinning. "I've got like nine hours queued up for your viewing pleasure."

Tim does an actual fist-pump and doesn't even have the decency to look ashamed about it. "Night in for the win," he says, disappearing into the bedroom.

"Yeah," Jason sas, following him. "Definitely a win."


End file.
